Always The Distraction
by All TheSanity In Me
Summary: Caroline would do anything to protect Tyler, even if it means travelling half way across the world to do it! But Klaus has ulterior motives, and quite honestly, hunting down Tyler Lockwood is the last thing on his mind...Klaroline/Delena/Stebekah Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline didn't know what to feel. Except for alone of course, since Tyler ran from Klaus that's pretty much all she'd been feeling. All the nights in and days out with Elena and Bonnie hadn't done much to fix that empty feeling that was consuming her. Her only consolation was that Klaus was still in Mystic Falls and had kept his word when he said he'd give Tyler a head start. She was just worried about how much of a head start he would get.

"Caroline! Caroline?!"

"What, sorry?" She gave Elena an apologetic look from across the Salvatore's living room, where she'd pretty much been living for the past few weeks.

"I asked, do you want to watch a movie, about a million times!" Elena replied, only half seriously.

"No, thanks, and sorry, was just...somewhere else for a minute." Caroline looked sheepishly towards her best friend. Elena knew exactly where her mind had drifted to.

"You can talk to me, you know. Have you gotten through to Tyler yet?"

Caroline had been trying to call Tyler pretty much every few hours since he had fled, left hundreds of voice mails and text messages and had gotten no reply. To say she was scared for him, was an understatement.

"Nope, nothing yet. Not really surprised though, if I were running for my life from the most powerful creature alive, I would have ditched my phone too." Caroline knew there was almost no chance of reaching Tyler, but she couldn't give up the hope she had of hearing his voice...just one last time.

"Just look on the Brightside, Mr Big Bad Hybrid hasn't left town yet. According to conversations I've heard between Rebekah and Stefan, he hasn't left the mansion at all. Tyler just needs to stay hidden for the time being for his safety. Who knows, Klaus might even let this one slide...you know how he feels about you Caroline.." Elena let her words just die out. Yes Caroline knew how Klaus felt, but she'd already tried to convince him to leave Tyler alone. And no matter what Klaus claimed to feel for her, she was convinced he despised Tyler even more.

"There has to be a way to bring him back Rebekah! We are not like normal vampires after all!" Klaus yelled at his little sister whilst rummaging angrily through the pile of books scattered all over his desk.

"He is gone Brother! Kol is gone and locking yourself up in here isn't going to bring him back! We may be Originals but we cannot be saved from the dead Nik!" Rebekah tried to reason with her brother. He had become a recluse since Kol had been killed weeks before, obsessed with saving their youngest brother.

"Don't you care at all little sister? If you aren't going to help me search for the answer then just get out!" Klaus screamed at her, throwing numerous books at the wall beside her with utmost force.

"Of course I care Nik, more than you know, but if there's no"

"Shut up little sister" Klaus said simply and much more calm than before, cutting off Rebekah and reaching towards an open book on the floor, lifting it into his easy vision and reading quickly.

"Nik? Nik, what is it? What does it say?" Rebekah screeched at him.

Klaus said nothing at all but Rebekah noted his signature smirk, spreading slowly but surely across his face.

"Bingo." Klaus said, laughing to himself. "There's a way to save him, but we'll need to find our dear brother Elijah. And we'll need help."

Rebekah walked into the Salvatore's boarding house. Although she was beaming on the inside from what Nik had told her, she hid it well. To make her plan work, she'd have to lie. A lot. No way would any of these people help her if they knew she was planning to bring Kol back...

"And what are you doing here Barbie?" She was asked by the annoyance that was Damon Salvatore, blocking her entrance to the living room.

"I'm here to see Stefan, are you gonna let me in or just stand there?" She asked looking over his shoulder to see the doppelganger and Caroline rising to their feet.

Damon took a step to his left, noting that Stefan had arrived on the scene, no doubt roused by his new plaything.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, softer than Damon had.

"I just thought you should all know...Nik is leaving town. I don't know why but I can think of one particularly hybrid reason that could draw him away from here." She looked at Caroline when she said those last words. Hoping only that she would take the bait...

"Tyler..." Caroline said half to herself, staring aimlessly into space.

"Yes, that was pretty much what I was thinking. So Caroline, do you think he's had enough of a head start to escape my dear brother?" Rebekah teased, amused at how easily Karoline had jumped to conclusions.

"Rebekah." Stefan scolded. "Caroline, it'll be alright. We'll do anything in our power to protect Tyler, wont we?" He turned to the entire room for reassurance.

"You know we will Car, anything! Exclaimed Elena, shooting daggers in Damon's direction.

"Yeah sure, whatever. " Damon half heartedly agreed, pouring himself another scotch. "Saving your hybrid boyfriend was top of my to-do list today" He smirked from his glass.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but it won't do much to save him seeing as Niklaus is packing as we speak," Rebekah retorted, "He leaves tonight."

"Caroline, go now!" Stefan yelled "You're the only one who can persuade him of anything, if anyone can post pone his little hunting trip, it's you."

Caroline knew he was right and was outside the Boarding house, needing no more persuasion. Running through the woods she thought of anything she might be able to say to him...to stop him.

Not too far away from where Caroline was, Klaus heard the message tone on his phone ring as he was packing, preparing for his trip. A message from Rebekah flashed on the screen.

_I did what I had to do. Go along with it. For Kol. _

He had no idea what exactly he was supposed to go along with, but he though he'd soon find out when he heard the doorbell to the manor ring. He walked to the door, knowing who it was from her scent before he opened it.

"Caroline, love, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" He plastered on his most dashing smile, just for her.

Caroline looked between Klaus and the bag he was holding in his hand, panic beginning to well up inside her. _For Tyler _she thought...

"I want to go with you. When you're looking for Tyler, I don't care how long it takes or where you're going or whatever. I want the chance to convince you to spare his life." She was almost in tears at the end of her speech.

_Oh Rebekah, what have you done..._Klaus thought, before remembering her message. _For Kol. _


	2. Chapter 2

"You said you'd do what?" Yelled Elena after Caroline had explained the deal she'd made with Klaus. It wasn't like she was happy about it...but no way in hell was she going into this alone.

"I get that _you _wanna go Blondie," Damon said, clinging onto Elena, "But not all of us wanna travel the world to see your boyfriend get torn to pieces."

Elena elbowed Damon in the ribs. Hard.

"Ouuuch, what was that for? It's the truth isn't it? Caroline here is not going to be able to talk Klaus out of this. He does enjoy killing. A lot."

"Look guys, I know it's a lot to ask but I can't do this alone. Klaus and Rebekah are leaving for god knows where tomorrow. I'll understand if you don't want to come, but I _need _you there!" Caroline pleaded with them.

"Of course we'll come, wont we?" Elena gave Damon one of her piercing glares.

Damon glared right back at her before replying "Well I suppose, if everyone else is." This of course was aimed at Stefan.

"I'll go too, better get packing if we're leaving in the morning."

"Yay packing! It's just like going on holiday. Except for the fact we're going with a homicidal maniac." Damon announced whilst leaving the room, closely followed by Elena.

"Are you sure you can do this Stefan? Who knows how long we'll be gone for, and with everything going on with Elena and Damon, you and Rebekah..." Caroline trailed off, giving Stefan a suggestive look.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Things way be awkward at times, mostly between you and Klaus I'm sure." He laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Nothing will be awkward between me and Klaus; it's just like going on a business trip...sort of."

Stefan laughed again, responding whilst also leaving the room, "Yeah a business trip...with a bloodthirsty hybrid...who happens to be madly in love with you..."

Caroline's only response was to pick up a cushion off the closest sofa and throw it at Stefan's head. His only response was to laugh some more.

_At Klaus' Mansion..._

Klaus was furious...more than furious. _How _could Rebekah be so stupid?! Clearly she knew they needed help, but the help she had chosen could also ruin their entire plan.

"Nik, we need them to come! They're the only ones we can trust, especially seeing as they think you're hunting down their favourite mongrel." Rebekah defended her decision. She knew it was the right thing to, even if her brother didn't.

"Trust them? HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY TRUST THEM?! After everything they've done to us! They're the ones who killed Kol in the first place; they'll do anything to stop us!" Klaus was way passed being reasoned with.

"But they won't stop us will they? Because they won't _know_. And don't pretend that you aren't just ecstatic that your dear Caroline will be joining us on our little excursion!"

"I could say the same thing to you about Stefan...How do I know that this wasn't your way of getting him to finally be with you? No doubt Elena will also be joining us, so I doubt he'll have any attention to spare for you sister!"

The hurt look on Rebekah's face made Klaus regret his last outburst, but she'd fled the room and the mansion before Klaus could stop her. _Probably run to Stefan_ Klaus thought.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. _

"Hello Brother." Klaus answered the call he'd been expecting all day from Elijah. "Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Of course Brother, would you expect any less from me?" Elijah asked confidently.

Klaus sighed in relief. Knowing Elijah was putting the pieces together in London to help Kol was assuring.

"So, where am I heading to tomorrow then?" Klaus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Surprisingly enough, you're heading straight to me, she's in London." Klaus was surprised to hear this, what could she possibly be doing there? "And Brother, she's not alone."

"What do you mean, who's she with?" Klaus was even more surprised. She more than often travels alone.

"A man and a woman. I'd send you the pictures Klaus, but they're not clear enough to make out."

"Its okay brother, I'll find out soon enough. I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

"I'll pick you and our guests up at the airport."

"They're hardly guests Elijah...more like willing hostages." Elijah laughed at this, knowing exactly how his brother would feel about travelling with so many people he despises.

With that Elijah hung up the phone and once again, stared aimlessly at the photographs laid out all over his desk.

"Katherine Pierce...who are you travelling with?" He asked him himself, willing the pictures to somehow give him the answer.

_At the Airport..._

"And why did you have to bring the witch?" Klaus asked Caroline, looking over her shoulder where Bonnie's gaze fell to the ground. "She wasn't on the pre approved guest list."

"She's here because I _need _her here! If I'm going to be stuck with you for an un-determined amount of time, then I need as much back up as I can get!" And with that Caroline followed everyone else onto the plane, Bonnie fast at her heels.

Klaus just laughed to himself. If she though the little witch would be any help to her on this trip, she was extremely delusional.

Caroline had finally settled into her seat next to Bonnie when Klaus once again tried to ruin her day by taking the seat directly in front of her, that 'I'm so great with my private jet' smug smirk gracing his face.

"Comfortable, love?" He asked clasping his hands behind his head and stretching his legs. Caroline noticed how his black shirt had ridden up just enough to show a peek of his well sculpted stomach.

_Well sculpted stomach? Had Caroline really just thought that? _

"You're staring Caroline." Klaus stated, if anything his smirk becoming more devilish.

"Was not! Now shut up." She clearly had been staring, causing a light blush to grow on her cheeks as she reached for the book she had packed in her bag. She had just finished the first page when...

"What are you reading?" Klaus asked, looking bored.

"What does it matter?! Anyway shut up, I'm trying to read!" She went back to her book but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Peering over the top of her book she could see Klaus staring intensely at her.

"Will you stop staring at me? I can't concentrate." Caroline yelled in obvious annoyance.

"Sorry love, long flight, nothing else to do." He laughed at how easily he could irritate her.

"Read a book, watch a movie, stare out the window for entertainment, but stop staring at me!" She laughed a little to herself at the hilarity of the situation. She should be grateful that a fight had yet to break out between anyone and the worst he had done was to stare at her.

When he continued to do so, she threw her book back into her bag forcefully and pulled out her flight pillow. She had slept uneasily last night and thought a nap would do her some good.

"Good night Caroline." Klaus smiled that unnerving smile at her.

"It's morning actually, and shut up!" Caroline got herself into a comfortable position, falling into an easy sleep quickly.

Caroline was in that blissful place between sleep and awake, she was leaning on the person next to her, and clinging softly onto their arm. She sighed lightly and grabbed tighter onto them.

"Good sleep love? We're about to land, might be time to wake up?" A voice whispered quietly into her ear.

"No," Caroline protested closing her eyes tightly, "five more minutes."

It took her about thirty seconds to recognise that voice.

She jumped into a standing position, looking back down at Klaus and hearing the laughter of everyone else on the plane. Bonnie was laughing to, sitting in the seat previously occupied by Klaus.

"Hey, don't look at me! I went to the bathroom, came back and well...you just looked so snug." She burst into another fit of laughter.

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself." Klaus looked up at her that signature smirk on his perfectly sculpted face, yet again.

_Perfectly sculpted?! God I need to get away from this man! _Caroline thought, grabbing her bag off and fixing her hair before joining the rest of the group in getting off the plane.

"When this trip is over, I am going to need a serious amount of therapy!" Caroline screeched at no one in particular.

"Or you could write a book about it," Damon suggested, walking a few steps ahead of her, "I can see it now, 'The Hybrid Sexcapades' ...don't see it making the bestsellers list if I'm honest."

Caroline shoved him roughly, still slightly flustered from waking up in such a compromising position on the plane. Just then a shiny black limo pulled up alongside them, Klaus stopped in his tracks, smiling as a window began rolling down.

"Elijah, just on time." Klaus announced, opening the boot of the car, allowing everyone to throw their bags inside before they pooled into the limo.

"I aim to please brother." Elijah replied, smiling. The drive to wherever it was they were going to no time at all and was filled with small talk between the Mikaelson siblings.

When they pulled up outside the house and got out of the limo, Caroline couldn't help but stare. She loved it. It was clearly very old and huge! There was ivy growing on every inch of the walls, framing the high windows perfectly. It looked exactly like she thought an old English mansion would look like. It was breathtaking.

"Do you like it, love?" Klaus asked, leaning slightly over her shoulder.

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad you think so." He walked around to face her, holding her bags, and smiling surprisingly sweetly.

_Did he always have dimples? _Caroline thought, accidentally staring at him again before shaking herself out of it and taking her bags from him.

"I can manage these myself, thanks." She stated, walking around him and into the house, leaving him laughing to himself.

Elijah was leading everyone around the house, showing his guests around.

"Klaus and Rebekah, I know it's been a while but I'm sure you can remember where your rooms are, everyone else follow me."

If Caroline thought the house looked huge from the outside, it was enormous from where she stood now. Elena and Damon were the first to be left in a beautiful room, coloured mostly in crimson. Bonnie's room was right next door, and was so bright in a light blue colour, she was ecstatic with it. Stefan's room was right across from these rooms and the largest so far. The window showed a wonderful view of the land at the back of the Mikaelson estate. The walls were a dark cream colour and the colour scheme was a mixture of greens.

Caroline's room was a little further down the hall than the rest of her friends but she couldn't complain once she saw it. She had a similar view to Stefan accept hers included the horse's stables. Hers was the only room with a four poster bed, draped with a deep blue sheer cover, making the beautiful blue silken bed sheets. The colour reminded her of the dress Klaus had bought her for the ball his mother had thrown.

"If you don't like it, you can pick any of the other rooms in the house." She jumped hearing the voice behind her.

"You have to stop sneaking up behind me like that! And no, it's perfect." He smiled again and she had to look at the floor so she wouldn't get caught staring again.

_What was wrong with her today?_

"Elijah's making his famous call to the Chinese place in a while. If you need anything before that, my room's just across the hall." He turned around and was in his room before Caroline could get a glimpse of what it was like. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a quiet event. Or it would have been without Damon's constant sly remarks and rude comments. Caroline honestly couldn't see what Elena saw in him.

"I know we're having so much fun here and all but I say we head out tonight. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to stand you all just a tad more after a substantial amount of alcohol." Damon suggested to the group as they all sat around finishing off their Chinese food.

"Why not," Klaus sighed, already bored with his house guests, "anything is better than sitting here, pretending to like each other I suppose."

"Club Santiago then?" Rebekah asked mostly to Klaus and Elijah. "It's the only decent place that's close."

"Wonderful idea sister, perhaps you girls would like to ready yourselves now then." Elijah replied, sharing a look with Klaus that only Caroline seemed to notice.

As everyone headed towards the stairs to their rooms, Caroline noticed Elijah and Klaus exiting the dining room through a different door. Curious as to what they were actually up to, she hung behind. Caroline was not stupid. She was there for a reason, they all were and she was going to figure out what that reason was.

She followed the two men through a corridor, making as little noise as possible on the hard wood floors. They walked into what seemed to be an office, closing the door behind them but they were still visible through the glass panels. Caroline crept as close as was safe and tried to listen carefully.

"It is most definitely Katherine, but the other two, I can't quite make out." Came Elijah's voice.

"Hmm..." Caroline could almost hear Klaus think, "I have an idea who they could be, but we shall discuss it later, I think someone might be..." And before she could form a coherent thought he was before her.

"Listening." He finished his sentence, that signature smirk of his creeping onto his full lips. "Eavesdropping doesn't suit you Caroline. If you want to know something, you can just ask."

It was only then she realised how close he was really standing to her. Her breathe caught in her throat and she took a step back, widening the distance between the two and giving her the space she needed.

"I want to know why we're here. You said you were searching for Tyler! If I came all this way just because you wanted some company, then-"

"Don't flatter yourself love. If all I wanted was company then I could take my pick from a million women. And I never told you this search was for Tyler, my sister did."

"But then why are we all here? You said you'd tell me!" Caroline was severely pissed off at this point.

"I said you could ask, love. Never said I'd tell you anything." And with that Klaus was gone and then back again in the blink of an eye, this time holding a picture in his hands.

"And whilst I wasn't looking for Tyler, it looks like I've found him anyway." He handed Caroline the picture before disappearing once again. She was beyond confused until she looked down at the image. She could see Katherine, that was for sure. The other two she could make out as well. She could only see the back of Tyler's head, but she knew it was him. It was the girl beside him that shocked her the most. Not only was Tyler clearly running around with Katherine, but he was also hand in hand with none other than Haley! Haley of all people.

Caroline refused to shed a tear. Not here in this house, and not now. Tyler may be the scum of the earth at the moment, but no way in hell was she going to let Klaus kill him just because he cheated on her. Taking in a deep breath, she walked upstairs to join the others, vowing to put all of this behind her until tomorrow. After all, she'd only gotten half answers off of Klaus and her curiosity really was getting the better of her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The club really was amazing. Nothing like any of them had ever seen in Mystic Falls. What made it even better was the way they were treated. Because they were with Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah they were treated like VIPs. Caroline didn't know if this was because they were well known in the club or whether they compelled the bouncers, but she honestly didn't care.

She had decided to keep her little encounter with Klaus to herself for the time being. Everyone needed a night to de-stress and just get drunk and she wasn't going to ruin that for something that she couldn't do anything about, at least until the morning.

"Caroline, let's just go down as many shots as we can, then hit the dance floor!" Bonnie announced, clearly as excited about their surroundings as Caroline was. "I'm planning on treating this trip as a vacation, at least for tonight."

"I think that sounds like quite a plan." Caroline agreed, grabbing Bonnie's hand and practically sprinting to the bar.

Caroline and Bonnie executed their plan to perfection. Both were quite tipsy, and throwing moves they never had before on the dance floor. Caroline looked around for the rest of their party, noticing Elena talking animatedly to Elijah, much to the disapproval of Stefan and Damon who were watching the two from afar. Rebekah looked to be having a seriously good time, sat at a booth with an extremely good looking man. It was then that Caroline saw Klaus standing alone at the bar with a drink in his hand, and he was watching her.

Caroline sighed slightly, excusing herself from Bonnie, and walked towards where he sat, sliding herself into the seat next to him.

"Stop staring at me." She demanded, finally turning to face him and finding his eyes glued to her once again.

"Sorry love, can't help myself. You do look stunning in that dress." He took this moment when she was distracted to throw his arm over the back of her chair and before she could protest, he had two new drinks in front of them.

"Have a drink with me sweetheart, just one drink." When Caroline turned to look at him again, he had a semi-pleading look in his eyes, but she still wasn't giving in.

"Answer my questions and I'll have as many drinks with you as you want." She replied, picking up her own drink from the bar and downing it in one, readying herself to get out of her chair.

"Wait, stop." Klaus said, grabbing onto her arm softly to stop her. "I'll answer your questions. Tomorrow. Just give me tonight. Answer my questions. And then I'll tell you everything I know."

Caroline though about it for a second. His hand was still slightly clutching her arm and it felt warm where it lay against her skin, sending shocks all over her body. She pulled away lightly, turning back to him and taking her seat once more.

"And what questions could you possibly have for me?" She asked and he was smiling now. Not the usual smirk that usual donned his face, but an actual smile.

"I just want to know about you. Your childhood, your family, your favourite things..-"

"Bartender, I'm gonna need another round over here if I'm going to be having this conversation." She sighed, dreading Klaus' onslaught on inquisition.

But in no time, both her highly intoxicated (or maybe it was just Caroline) and laughing at almost everything the other was saying.

"You got into a fight a cheerleading camp?!" Klaus managed to say in between hysterical laughter. "Is that even possible."

"Yeas! That stupid Mindy Smith was trying to steal my routine, no way was she getting away with that!" She was laughing herself, understanding how ridiculous it might sound to someone else.

"Sorry to interrupt...what ever it is you kids might be up to, but the rest of us kind of want to leave, seeing as the club is closing and all." Damon announced, stopping both their laughter quite easily.

It was only then that Caroline realised the compromising position they were in. Klaus' arm managed to snake its way back around her chair and was ever so slightly touching the skin of her exposed shoulder. And unbeknownst to her, she was leaning in slightly so that her head was resting on his arm. She quickly moved off her chair. Too quickly, as she stumbled in her heels and almost hit the floor before Klaus was right there, his arm around her waist, keeping her upwards.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, pulling herself away from him and running her hands through the creases on her dress.

Caroline continued to join the others (all of whom gave her strange looks) in exiting the club and getting into the limo. The journey home was a silent one, silent and very awkward. Caroline refused to look up but she knew Klaus was staring at her.

Seeing as it looked like no one wanted to talk to her at all, Caroline headed straight for her room once they got back to the house. Her hand was just grasping the door knob when she felt a hand on her hers. She closed her eyes before turning on him.

"Just leave me alone Klaus. I answered all your questions and I drank ALL your drinks, just-"

Before she could finish she was pinned to the wall. He was so close she could feel his chest heave against hers. She didn't know why but she couldn't move. Sure she could've fought him off but she knew he would never hurt her. His hands let her hands go and travelled to her hair, his thumbs barely grazing the skin on her cheeks. Her eyes flickered closed...He was leaning in so close she could smell his breath and she knew he was going to kiss her. His mouth moved from in front of hers, to her ear.

"Goodnight Caroline." He barely whispered. The pressure was relieved from Caroline's chest and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Caroline was sitting on the floor in her room, leaning against the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to even out her breathing. What had just happened didn't scare her half as much as what she wanted to have happened...


End file.
